Bridge contractors who perform a stage construction removal or rehabilitation of a bridge deck must support the overhanging slab of concrete or decking when a portion of the slab or decking between the girder supports is removed. Furthermore, any existing slab or decking must still perform as a load carrying surface. Building contractors are required to support this section of overhanging or cantilevered concrete dead load at specified highway traffic load (maximum wheel load) carrying capacity. Traditionally these overhanging sections of concrete or decking were supported by means of large structural steel girders and cross frames. This type of support required extensive use of steel girders, was heavy and cumbersome, and labor intensive to install and remove. The present invention utilizes an adjustable, self-leveling load bearing A-frame to support the overhanging or cantilevered section of concrete or slab.